


Play with me

by MikeyTheFan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe, M/M, PUBG but not really, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Swearing, Voice Kink, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyTheFan/pseuds/MikeyTheFan
Summary: Alec Lightwood: The Gaming Saga (or tbh he low-key hates mobile shooter games till he meets Magnus)3+1That title is kinky af I'm sorry





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup it's ya boi Mike. I wrote this because a total asshole made me. You know who you are, jerkface. This is for you. It's not pubg because I don't want to get sued but it has the same features so lol.
> 
> All the rest of you, don't get pubg. It's hella addicting and if you die because you forgot to eat because you were playing it because this set of words made you curious, I accept no responsibility. Also, gotta go, I have other responsibilities to ignore while playing pubg.

**Prologue**

Alec was very, very frustrated.

Jace and Simon had dragged him into a phone video game session which involved a lot of shooting, vague instructions and scantily dressed people. The first he liked, the second was infuriating and the third was making him actively uncomfortable. Even he didn't have any clothes to wear. Besides, he kept dying and having to wait for Jace and Simon to finish their sessions so they could compare their scores.

There was an audio chat feature on the game and most of the time all that came through was heavy breathing noises. He kept dying before anything interesting could happen.

"Whoo, chicken dinner!" Jace yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Alec stared at him blankly.

"Me too!" Simon shouted back. The neighbors thumped on the wall.

"I'm bored," Alec told them. Jace shrugged.

"Okay. Come on, there's a training feature. You could use it."

1.

The 'training feature' was a mess.

"Where the fuck are the guns?" Alec complained. 

"Right there, Alec, it's on the map," Jace told him, concentrated on his game.

"Where the fuck are you, Jace?" Simon asked, looking up. 

"There's this asshole I'm chasing," Jace said. "I'm on the racecar track."

"You do driving, I'll practice shooting," Simon said, going back to the game.

"I still can't find the fucking guns," Alec said, staring at his screen.

"What the fuck?" Jace exclaimed suddenly. "What's this dude's problem?"

"Hm?" Alec looked up from his phone. 

"This random bastard drove up to me and started honking randomly, so I got in his car, and he fucking drove off the cliff into the water and ejected with his parachute and now I'm lost!"

Alec snorted. "Serves you right for getting into a stranger's car."

His phone chimed, and he looked at it and to see his character was dead. Simon hooted at his phone, and Alec sighed.

***

2.

"I don't want to!"

"Come on, Alec, I'll protect you. Simon's busy and I have nobody else to play with."

"It's fucking boring."

"You just have to press the shoot button! Look, right here-"

"Everybody is naked, Jace. Including me."

"I'll send you some damn clothes. Just turn on the game, please."

Five minutes later:

"Where the hell did you put my clothes?"

"In your gift bag, Alec. Honestly."

"You know, I really miss Mario."

"You're old."

"I'm a single month older than you."

"It's the thought that- Alec, behind you!"

His phone chimed. Alec5 was dead. Again.

Jacey1 kept shooting, the annoying static crackling out his speakers. 

"Jace."

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Screw you." 

The game played the death trumpets.

***  
3.

"And this is the guy I really hate," Jace muttered to Alec over his shoulder.

"MBane," Alec read. "Why do you hate him?"

"You remember the guy that drove off the cliff with me in his car? Yeah, this is that guy. He keeps shooting at specifically me. I've noticed him in every team we- _what the fuck?_ " The screen showed Jace on his knees. The enemy, MBane, walked right up to him and shot him thrice, and the phone played the death chime.

"I like him," Alec commented.

"You won't when he shoots you in the forehead. Come on, on my team."

Alec sighed and pulled up the game on his phone. They played together against MBane's team for a while. Miraculously, Alec survived longer than Jace. 

"Shoot him! Fucking shoot him!"

"I don't know how!" Alec shouted back.

"It's that button right there! No, wait, go straight ahead!"

"I'm not straight!" Alec yelled, frantically tapping his phone screen.

"Well, that's a surprise," a voice buzzed out his speakers. Alec dropped the phone.

"Darling, the shoot button is on the bottom right," the voice continued. Alec picked the phone back up. "It looks like a bullet. Press that," the voice said. Alec found the button and pressed it. His gun shot MBane and he stared in disbelief at the screen.

"Well done," the voice continued. "Magnus Bane, at your service. And you are?"

The voice was sinful. It was making him lose his breath. 

"A-Alec," he managed. "Alec Lightwood."

"A pleasure," Magnus said, and died. Alec had won.

Alec stared at his phone in disbelief. Jace stared at Alec in disbelief. 

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" he screamed after a while.

"I think I'm in love," Alec said, licking his lips. MBane had just sent him a friend request.

***  
+1

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bit- _fuck!_ "

"Language, Jace," Alec said, distracted. "So what happened then?"

Magnus' voice crackled through his speakers. "Well, suffice it to say that I'm no longer welcome at any of the Marriott hotels."

"Whoa, that was mean of them," Alec laughed.

Magnus' character shot his gun, and Jace's phone played the death chime. Jace turned to glare at Alec. Alec ignored him. He was getting a free ride in Magnus' car, since steering was apparently the only thing he was good at.

Magnus killed everyone while Alec kept them out of the red zone. He was getting good at this, he thought, as an NPC collapsed when he drove over it. Magnus shot it for good measure.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, darling, but I have to go now," Magnus said as the red zone covered the whole map.

"Another game, please?" Alec was aware this was almost begging, but hey, Magnus was awesome. 

"I'm sorry, Alexander, I have somewhere to be right now. Tomorrow, same time?" 

"Okay, bye!" Alec managed before both their characters died. He closed the app and leaned back onto the sofa with a huff.

He could feel Jace glaring at him, so without opening his eyes he asked, "What, are you mad you lost again?"

"No, I'm mad you're that guy's bitch now. The fuck, Alec?"

"First off, I'm not anyone's bitch," Alec said, opening his eyes, vaguely offended but also grinning. "He's actually nice and funny, and you wouldn't know that if it slapped your ass."

"So you're helping him _shoot me?_ "

"It's just a game, Jace. Grow up."

"I wasn't the one pleading for another game. _Another one, please?_ "

"I do _not_ sound like that."

"Alec-"

The front door burst open and Isabelle walked in, backpack slung over one shoulder. "Sup, both of you."

"Alec is being mean, Izzy," Jace whined.

"You probably deserve it," Isabelle told him, dumping her bag on the floor and pulling an apple from her pocket.

"How was college?" Alec asked, getting up and straightening his shirt.

"Fine. I'm supposed to be meeting with this guy Magnus for a group project in half an hour. He's a great-"

"Wait, what did you say his name was, Izzy?" Alec interrupted, whipping around to look at her.

"No way it's him," Jace said, throwing his head back. "Ugh. You and your obsessive crushes."

"His name is Magnus, Magnus Bane," Isabelle said, glancing between them. "What's this about a crush?"

"I'm coming with you," Alec said, a spark in his eye. "Izzy, help me get dressed."

"What the fuck? Alec? You know you're betraying me? Your brother in arms?"

"Couldn't care less," Alec threw out over his shoulder as he walked into his room.


End file.
